For them also
by Vallery08
Summary: When vampire Bella moves to Forks she learns all about the Cullens and moves on with them to make a new life. Rated M for lemons a little later
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

I looked at myself in the mirror; staring back at me was a beauty. A girl with porcelain doll features, pale white skin and deep red rose lips. To an outsider I looked like a human version of Snow White with my dark curls and delicate features. To someone who knew, I was just one of them.

I had been a vampire for only 5 years, changed as a game for my beauty. They had tired of me soon after my first year calling me abnormal as I had no desire for human blood. I hunted dear, wolf, lion. I think it was a deeply embedded personal moral not to harm humans as I still felt so close to one myself.

I did this every day, examined my marble hard and ice cold skin. I prodded and poked at my body and face wandering how I had become this beautiful. I didn't feel it on the outside; I had the same mind, same thoughts and desires. I wanted to be something special, have a place in the world. I just happened to be doing it all as a vampire.

I had moved on to Forks, Washington about 2 weeks ago. So far I liked it. Initially it was the weather and the small community style that I liked. But, after exploring I found signs of other vampires and found out they were my age attending Forks high. I followed them and found out everything I could about them. A family of 7, they lived amongst the humans, fed off animals like me. I felt like I had been waiting for this, a family to become part of. I just hoped that when I introduced myself today at school that I would be welcomed in.

I made my decision to become friendly with the loner first. I didn't know his name but I knew he didn't have a mate unlike the others and spent a lot of time alone. If I could befriend him, would it be possible to become a friend to the rest of the family? A group of my kind so I stopped feeling so alone?

I desperately hoped so.

EPOV

We knew she was here, with Alice's visions and my mind reading not a lot slipped past us. We had given her space to watch us, become acquainted with our ways. Alice said she had made up her mind to stay here, attend the local high school and befriend us as a family.

She was no danger or threat to exposing us and seemed to have a natural pull towards our family. Carlisle warned us to be cautious of her, despite what we believed we knew there were always forces at work.

"Alice, you ready?" No matter what time she got back from a hunt, or stopped her sex games with Jasper she was always the last out of the door for school.

"I don't know how you two put up with it" I said to Jasper and Emmett "waiting for them, hanging around while they get ready it's so frustrating."

"It will be something you'll get used to soon enough Eddy boy" Jasper said with a knowing wink.

"What makes you say that?" I asked

"Just a hunch" he shrugged as he slipped into the car, reciting battle formations in his mind. Something had obviously been discussed with the intention of me not finding out! I seeked out Alice in the house, she too was blocking me, reciting maths problems in her mind.

I looked to Emmett. As usual his mind was empty a quiet recluse of a zone I sometimes took to.

He shrugged in that 'don't ask me I don't know a thing' way.

When Alice finally emerged with Rose tailing along behind I questioned

"Alice, do you and Jasper know something I don't?"  
"No Edward what makes you ask that?" she smiled sweetly and slid in the car next to Jasper

"Jasper is creating battle formations and your reciting maths problems, someone is keeping something from me" I wasn't generally a moaner, but I also wasn't used to be kept in the dark. An upside of mind reading!

"Edward will you please just drive to school I've been dying to see this girl for so long these stupid visions don't give much away with regards to how she looks or is feeling right now. She might need our help, our support. Let's go" Alice prostested.

My natural caring instinct took over at this point, thinking how alone I would feel should I not have my family. This vampire girl needed us to support her on her first day of school.

"Ok let's go"

I slid in the driver's seat and took off at top speed. We reached school in minutes and my mind was immediately filled with thoughts of lust, sex, positions, and date propositions!

"Woah feel the lust" Jasper said

"She's here" Alice screamed

I pulled into a parking spot and shut off the engine. I could hear the most lustful thoughts rolling through every males mind. She must be a beauty, but then I guess all our kind were.

I searched through the minds, picking out descriptions of her. Finding glimpses of her face in the minds of the people staring at her. She had dark hair, delicate features, exceptionally pale skin. Obviously the latter was a given but it didn't seem to evoke any form of warning or suspicion to the males here.

I found the person looking at her fully. Jessica Stanley was drinking in her vision with an envious undertone of hatred.

_Ok, so she's got great bone structure and a glorious figure but nothing I haven't got!_

I stole a lasting glimpse into Jessica's mind and had to agree this girl was exceptional. Her face seemed to glow, her brown eyes with flecks of gold sparkled.

"_So Bella" that was her name "do you know anyone here?" Jessica asked her_

"_Erm sort of" she mumbled_

"Thats us!" Alice squealed with excitement

"Alice? Why are you so excited about her?" Rose asked

"I'll tell you later" she shushed Rose and wandered towards the crowd of babbling student bodies.

"There's a lot of lust pulsating from that group I'm going to hang around by the car" Jasper chuckled in spite of himself

As Alice walked further forward the crowd seemed to part. It felt like this one moment was slow motion as I finally glimpsed her for real for the first time.

Her long dark curly hair hung in waves down her back and I could see every colour it held. Red when she turned to the light, flecks of gold when she moved it slowly. Then she turned.

Her sensual, athletic figure spun on the spot, her curves in all the right places danced in my eyes. Her face was indescribably beautiful, soft and pale with the most full luscious red lips I had ever seen. Her eyes were the deepest shade of brown with gold circling the rims. For once in my entire time at Forks high, I agreed with the male population. This girl was exquisitely beautiful.

Then she looked up directly into my eyes and smiled. The force of her smile was enough to make me feel as though my heart beat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She walked through the crowd towards us and stopped in front of Alice and I.

"We've been waiting for you" Alice said

"Really?" she asked a little surprised "I figured you would be able to tell I was here, but I never realised I would be....you know....waited for."

She trailed of her sentence and I became aware for the first time that she was looking at me as she spoke not Alice.

"Nice to meet you my name is Edward Cullen, this is my sister Alice" I said. My voice sounded calm, deep, soulful. My mind felt none of these things.

"Hi, Bella Swan" she extended her hand to me and I shook it a little tighter than intended.

She moved to shake Alice's hand and I analysed the voices flooding my head.

_Of course someone like her 'kind of' knows Edward Cullen_

_Dude, Cullen spends all day with hot girls, why her too?!_

_Man her, Alice and Rosalie. That Cullen dude gets it all_

_Look at her, she realllyyyy must think she's something special_

_Wow, I would love to be her right now_

I smiled involuntarily at their thoughts and began talking to Bella. Her name sounded like music in my head. I wandered if she had a mate. Alice looked up to me and shook her head. Had I just made an involuntary decision to ask her out? Was Alice shaking her head because I shouldn't, or because she didn't have a mate?

"SO Bella, have you go to go and collect your timetable?"

"NO I got it last Friday I popped in to be prepared. First class is English"

"Mine too I'll walk with you if you like?" I said. She smiled that dazzlingly wide grin and felt my heart beat again.

"Bella, come over after school we'll talk" Alice said waving goodbye

"So" I said as we walked "Looking forward to high school?"

BPOV

He was amazing. Tall, gracious, firm. Absolutely gorgeous! When he touched me it was like a volt of electricity. Then he spoke. His voice was like woven silk, deep, soft and low. Words wouldn't come, I managed a few but settled mostly for smiling. He must think I'm a little stupid. I had seen him from a distance for a few weeks now, heard his voice. But nothing had prepared me for this. He was perfect. I immediately felt lustful and for the first time since my change a wave of pleasure rode through my body. He led me with him towards the English block and began speaking again. There is was again, the wave of lust.

"So, looking forward to high school?" he asked. I heard the sarcasm embedded low in this statement.

"Graduated a few times?" I asked him as we walked. Everyone was staring at us. I'm sure we made a strange looking pair. Him so tall, beautiful and muscular. Me small, dainty and fragile looking. Yet both the same shade of glowing white.

"HHHmmm a fair few!" he said "You?"

"No, never made it through before I got turned. First time for me"

"I'm sure I can show you the ropes" he smiled and I felt like a little girl. I'm certain my knees went weak.

We sat at the back of the English class and compared timetables. Everything but gym was with him. It felt like Christmas and Brithday rolled into one when he announced his joy that we would spend most of the day together.

The day passed without any significant detail accept for the mountainous amount of staring that went on.

"Does it not bother you guys?" I asked on the way out to Edward's car

"No you get used to it after a while" he shrugged nonchalantly. "How did you get here today?"

"Oh I ran. Probably a little silly but I don't own a car" I said shrugging

"You can ride with me. Alice went out home with Rose at lunch to get her car"

"Rose?" I asked

"Yea, she's another link in the Cullen family chain. You can get to know who we all are tonight" he said with a smile.

Something about him was significantly different to any vampire I had ever met. I had seen those who held a deep lust for human blood. Those who fed for a game or a challenge. I had met those like me who fed of animal blood and lived amongst humans. But I had never seen a vampire who so beautiful, with the most wise eyes. He looked a thousand years old when I stared at them. Yet had the body, face and voice of any male of his showing age.

"So how old are you Edward?" I asked

"17! You?" he laughed

"5 in vampire years, 18 in human"

"5?! 5?! But you seem so controlled so sure. When I was five I was so unsure of myself still"

"Really? I feel like this is the way I should have always been. Like I was born to be of this design"

I looked at him again and again on the drive home. His thoughts seemed etched with confusion.

We rolled to stop outside the beautiful house I had seen from a distance for the last few weeks. He led me inside to find his entire family seated around a table in the dining room.

"Good evening Bella, welcome to our home" I recognised the man that spoke as the father figure. He was young looking with warm and friendly eyes.

I immediately felt comfortable around him and smiled my thanks in return.

"Please take a seat, we have been waiting for you" he said

"So I've heard" I smiled at Alice and looked back to the father figure.

"So where to begin" he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

EPOV

"Well I'll start with some introductions shall I? Obviously you have met Alice and myself. This is my father Carlisle and my Mother Esme. My brother Emmett and his wife Rose, and this is Jasper."

"Hi" she said. I looked to Jasper

_She's not nervous she's alright. I'm not feeling anything _he thought

"So Bella" Carlisle asked "How long have you been in Forks?"

"Well I came about a month ago. My father died and left me his house in his will so here I am. I found out about you guys a couple of weeks in. I think I had just finished hunting when I heard someone moaning about the lack of grizzly this close to town."

We all laughed as Emmett boomed "There is! No decent food for miles I'm telling you"

"So Bella, you hunt animals also?" Carlisle asked

"Yes for as long as I have been this way" she gestured to herself and I couldn't help but look her up and down. Every piece of clothing clung to her figure like it was made to be her second skin. She was firm and lean and sensuous. I felt myself grateful that I was the one capable of reading minds at that particular moment. Right now mine was as deep in the gutter as most of the boys in school. Apparently I wasn't quite so inconspicuous.

_Dude waves and waves of lust! _Jasper chimed in

Uh Oh! Busted!

"I never felt the need for human blood so I hunt whatever animal there is most of at the time."

"Bella, may I ask how old are you?"

"5." She responded

"I must say from a scientific perspective of our kind you are truly a delight" Carlisle said

She looked bemused so I filled in some gaps

"Carlisle is a doctor, he's made it his work to find out as much about our existence as possible. You appear to be an exception to the general rule of newborns" I said

"So that's why you were so surprised in the car when I told you my age? What are newborns normally like?"

"Vicious, thirsty, uncontrollable" Jasper chimed. "You are generally very calm"

"Generally?" she asked

"Oh sorry Bella I forgot. We have a fair few exceptional talents as far as a family go" Carlisle said. "Alice has subjective visions of the future, Jasper has an aptitude for sensing people's feelings, Edward can read minds and I believe Emmett's talent of brute strength above and beyond a normal vampire is fairly...forgive me Emmett, obvious"

He gestured towards Emmett and smiled

She didn't look scared or angry, more thoughtful when she next spoke.

"So that's what you meant when you said you had been waiting for me?" she asked Alice

"Yes and no" Alice responded. Again she began reciting maths problems and I realised something was defiantly going on.

"And you have been poking around in my mind all day?" she said

"Well actually no. It's not something I can turn on and off but as far as privacy goes your pretty safe. I can't hear a thought in your head" I said to her

She looked a little relieved at this and Alice gave an involuntary giggle. I planned to ask her what this was about but she got there quicker than me!

_Sorry Edward, you're in this one on your own! _She thought.

"I must say Bella; you are an exception to our kind. No blood lust, Edward can't read your thoughts. Do you have any special talents of your own?" Carlisle asked

"Not that I'm aware of. But I have never been in a capacity to really discuss my nature with anyone so I wouldn't know" Bella's voice was like satin washing through me. I could feel a change shifting in my body, something felt like it was lifting and opening up inside me. She had evoked some sort of spell through my insides and I wasn't entirely sure I knew how to understand or deal with it.

I had caged a beast, a demon of sorts for years. It felt like when she spoke she opened the cage and he flew away from me. I couldn't describe why or how she was doing it but I liked the feeling she washed through my body. The shift in my demeanour made me feel as though I had been hunching my shoulders for years and had now released them. Like decades of tension had just washed away with minutes of her voice.

I wasn't sure this feeling would last or what I would do about it if it did. I focused back on the present at which point Carlisle was asking Bella if she had any questions for us.

BPOV

I felt Edwards eyes on the side of my face, studying me for signs or discomfort or anger. I felt nothing but secure, safe, especially under the scrutiny of his glare. It was like I had been alone for a lifetime and had found someone with whom I could share my thoughts.

It scared me a little to think I could feel that way just from the sound of his voice, but it was so reassuring, so deep and safe. I felt like my ribs had grown to accommodate a shift deep inside my body.

"Well, you're such a large coven! How?!" I asked

"Edward and I have been together for over 100 years, I changed him early 20th Century. Esme followed shortly after as the love of my existence." He smiled at her then soft and warm. I felt intrusive for a short second.

"Rose and Emmett were fairly close together all turned by me. However, Jasper and Alice joined our family not long ago by accounts of vampire time and we have been a coven ever since. However, I do prefer to be labelled as a family, such a greater sense of purpose we have then" he said.

"Wow, that's exceptional" I said. However, all I felt was a deep desire to turn to Edward and ask how he spent so long alone, after 5 years I felt the depths of my insides beginning to resent all those with a mate. And here he lived with 3 sets of lifetime love and appeared no less a member of the family.

I was drawn to look up at him and when his eyes met mine, my ribs moved forward a little further. The accommodating space grew a little more and felt a little warmer.

"So you are all married?" I asked

"Yes in a manner of speaking" Rose said. It was the first time I had heard her speak. She was breathtakingly beautiful like if you looked at her for too long you may believe in angels.

"So how long have you lived in Forks?"

"About a year" Edward responded "we moved here so Carlisle could join the hospital. And we got kind of sick of missing school every time the sun came out"

"Yea that sparkling like diamonds sounds cool but it's a bitch on your social life" Emmett responded

I liked his jokey manner and playful banter. He appeared to be the joker of the group as Rose playfully smacked him scolding him for a poorly timed joke when we were trying to be serious and learn about each other.

It was then that Alice spoke. Her glittery voice echoed through the air and I felt a wave of love role through the group when Jasper looked up to her.

A groan spread round the table and I noted that Jaspers emotion for Alice was obviously a common occurrence.

"Bella, I saw you coming into our lives about a year ago. You made a decision not to be alone anymore and have since been searching for something. Does that sound about right?"

"Er yes" I said a little startled

"Alice you never mentioned this" Edward said. There it was the liquid velvet coursing through my veins like warm blood.

"I know, it's been shaky somewhat blurred. I've only managed to see Bella's future since she's been in Forks but I've felt her for some time. It's been difficult to even understand myself and I didn't want to alarm the family by mentioning anything. However, now your here and of no threat to us I thought it would be ok to share a little more." She finished with a triumphant smile and a quick peek at Edward.

"Oh yea that's fine" for the first time I felt a little uneasy did she know something about me I didn't?

We spoke for a little while longer until I began to feel some distress between the group. From the way Emmett and Rose were looking at each other if they didn't leave soon something I didn't want to witness was going to happen!

Rose and Emmett left first followed shortly by Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. Alice and Edward stayed for a few moments more.

"Bella, I know you may think it weird for me to know things about you. But I have seen what is in part of your future based around the decisions you've made today." She smirked to Edward. "You're both in exactly the same place" she said before leaving the room.

"Can I offer you a ride home?" Edward asked breaking the silence

"That would be nice thanks" I responded

********************************************************************************

My day had certainly been interesting to say the least I felt s though I was slightly closer to the Cullen's. They were an unusual grouping, or family, as they wished to be known. They all seemed to have their own little space within the group but were still welcoming of outsiders.

I pondered on how strange it was that I felt so close to them, Edward especially. Even now sat in the car in silence I felt comfortable next to him. He looked strong, protective and tough. But that was in stark contrast to his warm and friendly eyes and sensationally gorgeous face. I couldn't help but keep watching his face as he looked straight ahead to the road.

I wandered if he could feel me watching him. I saw his green eyes flecked with warm gold concentrating on the road ahead. His strong jaw was chiselled in the moonlight and made his sculpted features look manlier, I felt a little embarrassed at thinking it, but he was sexy. Deeply, deeply sexy.

I traced my eyes from his jaw down his shoulders, his strong muscular arms and lean body. His legs looked powerful straining against the dark jeans. I realised I wanted to touch him. Before I could stop myself I spoke

"Edward?"

"Yes" he turned to look at me as I spoke

"Does Alice always leave such cryptic clues after sharing her visions?"

"Erm no" he said "She doesn't. Normally she's very clear very concise. Today she was extremely vague its a little unnerving not knowing the extent of what she knows"

His response was honest, open. I was shocked that he had spoken the whole truth, but found myself relieved he hadn't tried to sugar coat it.

"What do you think she meant? When she said, you know, about us being in the same place?" I asked tentatively. I had never been this bold before but found myself discussing things openly with him.

He pulled up outside my house and stopped the car. He didn't appear to want to discuss it like I did. He looked ahead and ssighed slightly.

"Bella, I want to try to explain this with the detail and attention it deserves. Would you mind if I came in for a little while?" he asked

"No not at all, please feel free"

I gestured towards the house and he followed me in. I felt nervous for some reason as I followed him. It would be just me and him.

**SO BELLA AND EDWARD ALONE TOGETHER!! I KNOW WHAT ALL YOUR DIRTY LITTLE MINDS ARE THINKING!! ******


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

EPOV

I walked to the front door first. Being honest with myself I would love to have walked behind her. I could picture the back end being just as sensual to watch as the front.

"I would offer you a drink but I'm not sure the fridge stocks anything we'd like" she chuckled slightly. Her laugh was like note, the softest note I would ever have the pleasure of playing.

"No, I can imagine it doesn't. That does sound like an appealing business prospect for vampires though. Bottled blood."

She wrinkled her nose "It just sounds so disgusting when you put it like that"

We talked lightly for a while. I didn't want to come crashing down on her with what I believed to be Alice's thought process of what she had seen. Between her comments and Jaspers and the way I seemed to be accommodating a huge warm space in my chest I had a pretty good feeling what she was insinuating.

Only too soon did the conversation take a full circle and I found myself at the point of no return trying to think of the best way to phrase my thoughts without her running a mile.

"Bella, I think I understand slightly what Alice was saying today. Certain things both her and Jasper have said made me feel like they have discussed it previously." I was careful not to alarm her with my words they were going to be pretty intense for a 24 hour period of knowing each other.

"Alice said she saw you coming, she said she had seen your future based on the decisions you had made. She said that we were both in the same place. I've never had a mate Bella, no-one has even come close to being what I would consider an addition to my life. However, when I saw you today and we began talking, learning about you and your life, and you ours I felt like something inside me had changed. You know as well as I do change isn't easy or normal for our kind. But when it happens it's consistent, permanent. I think you've changed me Bella, I think based on the involuntary decision I made to ask you questions about your personal life, Alice saw my future and you were part of it. Please correct me if I'm wrong or completely alone or conceited but I believe you may have found something similar happen to you today? Despite its quick nature you feel me in your future and also made an involuntary decision to have me as part of your life. Hence Alice's vision of seeing where we both stand."

I would have given anything I possessed to know her thoughts right then. It that one instant once I had stopped talking.

She looked at me inquisitively. Something deep inside me knew I was right.

"I think it's fair to say something....slotted...in to place today when I was with your family." She answered

I smiled at her not really knowing what to do or say. But it didn't feel wrong to stand there with her. Having discussed potentially the rest of my life with a girl I had known for a mere 24 hours I felt strangely light. She smiled softly at me too.

"Edward, I think Alice is right. I think your right. But I think this situation is a little crazy. I'm not going to lie to you this morning in the car park when I looked at you I felt something inside me change. It's like something in my chest felt warm and full. But I've known you for one day and it's just crazy!"

She looked at me, her eyes were questioning everything. I wished I had the answers for her.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and shut my eyes. Everything seemed to fit into place in my brain when I closed my eyes.

So, Bella was a fairly new vampire, alone with no-one to really call her family. She had moved to Forks, met us and now we were both having romantic feelings towards each other. All in the space of 24 hours. It wasn't difficult to understand, it was difficult to wrap your head around.

It was now 3am and I realised we had both been pondering our thoughts for over an hour, not moving or saying anything. This was a hazard of being a vampire when surrounded by humans. We could stand still as stone for hours, not fidgeting or needing to adjust our legs or feet. Just silent.

"Erm Bella" I asked softly

"Hmm" she responded lifting her beautiful face towards me.

"If it's ok with you I'd like to spend some time alone with you. Just so we can talk, try and work out this situation a little better. We could spend the weekend together?"

"Sure, I'd like that too. But let's try not to talk too much about this situation let's try and just let things flow?" Her eyes were pleading with me to not make this awkward or any more difficult that it already was.

"Sure. So I'll see you tomorrow? Would you like a lift to school?"

"Well if you don't mind I'd really appreciate it" she said

I said goodbye and went back out to my car, getting in the front seat I realised just how relaxed I felt. I slid into the car, turned on the radio and just listened. I didn't feel the need to try and block out thoughts, or plan the next boring hours of my life before school. I had never felt this way before, never felt so calm and collected. I touched my chest where the warmth had been growing since she'd set eyes on me. I felt happy, content.  
I already couldn't wait to see her again.

BPOV

I watched as he rolled his car out of my driveway. I could see the smile playing on the edge of his lips as he left and recognise the same one mirrored on my face. He was absolutely divine, he made my heart swell he made my thoughts crazy. I felt like every girl in high school at the moment. Desiring a boy, wandering if he felt the same. Although I already knew this one did, whether it was fate, coincidence, luck or just a blessing in disguise I was grateful right then for having moved to Forks.

I busied myself with tidying the house. I hadn't seen Charlie since my change and he had obviously had less and less time and energy to sort things before he died. I wandered upstairs into his room and although feeling slightly morbid (how ironic!) I began pulling shirts from his wardrobe to separate them between charity shop and rubbish.

It was sad and I reminisced what I could remember of him, but I felt slightly guilty that at that moment my thoughts were consumed by Edward and his amazing family. I thought of things we could do all weekend, together, alone.

The idea of being alone with Edward sent a pleasant warm shiver from my hair to my toes.

**So now they can start having fun! Don't get too mad if the chapters aren't updated for a while, I have exams and Im working hard for them! BUT! I then have a whole month of and cant wait to dedicate lots of time to this! **

**Thank-you for your messages, time, reviews, love You guys are the best!! x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

EPOV

I was outside Bella's house at 7.30 the next morning. It was stupidly early but I was bored at home and wandered if she might be too. I knocked lightly at the door.

"Edward, Morning" she breathed as she opened the door "What time do you normally start school?" The teasing tone in her voice made me slightly embarrassed, I was ridiculously early and looked slightly obvious stood on her doorstep at this time.

She gestured me in and the smile she gave was warm and bright, it reached her beautiful brown eyes. I smiled in return.

"So what did you do last night?" She asked me

"Read a little, and learnt a little more Spanish and Italian. I want to move into languages my next time at University" she looked a little shocked

"The next time?"

"Yea, I have a Masters in Sciences, Maths and English already. My next is Language then possibly History after that."

"Wow, that's impressive I feel very inadequate right now" she laughed nervously "Why do you bother going to school here?"

"Well the younger we start the longer we can stay! Plus, when we've had an eventful few years I like to do something a little easier."

"Eventful?" she asked

"I'm sure ill fill you in one day" I laughed at her and hoped she understood that in my smile I wasn't dismissing telling her, just moving it on.

Time passed with easy conversation and we drove to school. I heard the thoughts before I could see the people

_OMG Edward and HER! _

_Wow! Edward Cullen and Bella, what a couple._

_Schools new favourite couple._

I leant in to her and told her we were definitely the hot topic of the school

"I've been here one day!" she exclaimed

"I know but people are putting us together automatically due to our certain shared characteristics"

"Such as..." she gestured her hand to emphasis me to continue

"Well, how we look physically and how we seem to have bonded so quickly. Like you've been my summer girlfriend or something"

She snorted and mentioned something about how people are so shallow placing two people together because of their physical attributes. Our kind knew so much about real soul mates the desire to be with someone for an actual eternity, and yes we were all beyond description with our beauty but that was more the chemical make-up of our system. The desire to have a lifelong mate was more to do with our ability to be so in tune with another. I had seen Alice and Jasper be so in sync with their thoughts, feelings, and desires just by looking at each other. High school love and crushes barely even came close.

We wandered to Biology and sat at the back. We were watching a video today so I took the opportunity to utilise our vampire traits and talk to Bella. I wanted to know everything about her.

"So Bella" it would sound a normal level to her but no-one else would hear a word "Tell me something about you what did you used to like to do when you were human?"

"Well I wasn't particularly....coordinated so I avoided sports and things. I guess I just used to read. But I am wondering if now I could possibly do ballet or something. I tried it when I was younger but obviously wasn't very good. I think my teacher used the word 'elephant' a few times when she was describing me." She giggled sheepishly

"We do become exceptionally co-ordinated I think you should try it. Although you'd have to be really careful with a lot of the spins, you could probably do them so fast and not even realise"

"I guess I might see if there are any classes available. I need something to fill my time now"

"What did you do for five years alone?" I asked her tentatively

"Well, I was with my creator for a year or so and then I spend a few years learning how to act human. I didn't realise how fast and fluid we can move until I scared an old woman once. She was about to drop her things on the road and I could see her struggling. She had a real heart attack through shock at how quickly I reacted. I found out she was ok and she lived but I felt terribly guilty.

But I just hadn't fully contemplated just how different my body was. Living with my creator for a year everything obviously felt so normal. So I spent my time learning to walk slower, move slower, finding a pace to become used to. I learnt to blink and occasionally fidget, play with my hair or do something that was slightly more human that just doing nothing for hours, not moving at all." She finished talking and I was almost speechless

"Bella, you have some phenomenal traits. You have no desire for human blood and everything that took us years and years to learn, with a lot of help and support and advice, has taken you no time at all. It's like you were just born to be eternal."

We laughed at the irony of the statement and I continued to learn about her. An only child, she was turned at 18. Quiet, a bit of a misfit she was intelligent and enjoyed reading. We talked all day in lessons and I promised to tutor her at a later stage for her exams but right now we were enjoying each others company so much, I didn't have any desire to listen to teachers.

At the end of the day i drove her home and she was firing quick questions at me

"OK, favourite colour"

"Blue" I responded

"Favourite sport"

"Definitely baseball" I would show her why one day

"Favourite human food you want to try"

"Peanut butter"

She wrinkled her cute nose and explained how gross she thought it was

"Favourite person's thoughts to listen to"

"Alice"

"People you would love to meet"

"Can they be dead?" I asked

"Alive first, then you can say dead"

"Ok, definitely Dan Brown, his books are fascinating and I bet I could give him some good background information, Britney Spears, her story is just so tragic and I would love to know how her mind worked. Derren Brown, to share our secrets"

"Ok anyone you wish you could have met"

"Elvis Presley, Beethoven, Mozart, Roosevelt and, well, you"

I put the last one in to see what she would stay. Her eyes creased in the middle and I looked at her intently

BPOV

Sitting with Edward in the car all of a sudden felt very constricting and claustrophobic.

"Me, why me?" I was surprised at his answer

"Well, you're technically dead, just not literally. So I would just of loved to have met you when you were _alive_ that's to say, human, I guess"

"Yes, but why?" I was really confused

"Well you're so calm, controlled, collected. Your exceptionally intelligent and seem to have a natural desire to fit in to our world. Plus your breathtakingly beautiful." I blushed at his comment but smiled as it felt nice that he, as gorgeous as he was, thought the same about me.

"So I guess I would loved to of just witnessed you in your human state for just one day, see how much has changed"

"Oh, well thanks, I think" Inside the warm space that had been accommodating my chest was growing larger and stronger every minute we spoke. I felt as thought I could indulge his voice every second of the day and never hear it enough. HE could tell me the same story over and over again and I would feel like I still didn't know enough about him.

We talked for days, through school, in the morning all through the night. He taught me to play cards and playstation, found me ballet classes online, and helped me sort Charlie's house. He took me to buy furniture and helped me do all the DIY chores I could easily do myself but didn't really want to.

He was exceptionally perfect, beautiful, manly, intelligent, sweet, fun. I had landed in the most perfect situation in Forks and couldn't be happier. Except one thing.

He hadn't kissed me once, hadn't even attempted to.

I was beginning to think he didn't want to, maybe his original thoughts were sliding away and he viewed me more as a sister like Alice or Rosalie now? Maybe he thought it was still too soon? It definitely wasn't. We had been together all day every day for a whole week, spent the weekend with his family and now it was Monday morning and school was in 5 hours, and nothing!

I pondered the idea of kissing him first, but didn't want to alarm him or frighten him off. I was so content with him by my side all the time. I decided that if he hadn't kissed me by the time he went off to change for school, I would kiss him on his return.

Could I though? Would it be ok?

Just then his phone buzzed and I snapped from my daydream.

"Alice" he said

"Oh anything important?" I asked

"No, well yes, she says that you've just made a very important decision and that it is going to be absolutely fine, better than fine, and that she would've told you herself to go for it but doesn't have your number"

"Oh ok"

SHIT! I thought. Can I make no plans at all? I didn't even stick to the plan, I changed my mind. But really I knew I hadn't. I knew I was going to kiss him. I was desperate to feel his lips, soft and passionate against mine.

"Bella?" he looked at me deep and penetrating, his beautiful green eyes smouldered in to mine and I could feel the heat coming of my cold body in waves, just from his eyes.

"Yes" I asked

"I think, I know, that you're fast becoming the most important part of my life, but feel as though I don't know how to communicate it with words"

"I know what you mean" I said.

He moved from his spot leaning against the kitchen counter and took small steps towards me as he spoke.

"I think you're beautiful" he said

"Thank-you" I whispered

"I want to be around you all the time"

"I know I hate it even when you leave to change" I whispered

He was facing me; his body was completely mirroring my own. He was taller than me but as he leaned into me I didn't feel closed in, I felt safe. I felt warm and cared for and beyond lustful.

"Bella" his voice whispered as he tucked a strand of her behind my ear. He stroked my face and left a line of fire along my cheek. His eyes searched mine, tracing every inch of my face. I felt as though I knew him inside out, like he was the other part of me.

My breathing was rapid and we were moving closer and closer together. It felt like an eternity before his lips met mine.

EPOV

I leaned down and pushed my lips against her soft, full perfectly red ones. She was so delectable i could constantly taste her scent in the air. I had wanted to kiss her for so long and now here I was having the most perfect first kiss of my life.

BPOV

His lips moved in perfect unison with mine. Soft, warm and passionate. But his kiss was firm and lustful and everything I thought it would be plus a million times more.

I had never been more grateful that I didn't need breath as his hands snaked up my back and into my hair. He pulled me even closer to him as he parted my lips with his tongue. I wrapped my fingers behind his neck, it felt the safest place so nothing moved to fast.

His tongue met mine and our kiss deepened; it got hotter and more urgent as though we were kissing for the first and last time.

He let out a soft growl when his venom, mixed with mine and hit his tongue. It tasted like honey, a perfect combination of sweet and desirable food. Like we were meant to combine together.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he slowed the kiss, I could feel our embrace ending but i had never wanted to carry on doing anything more in my life.

He placed smaller, shorter kisses on my lips and pulled my bottom lip in between his. He traced his tongue along it and sighed.

"Wow" I breathed

He smiled and kissed my cheek before taking my hand in his. He kissed it lightly "I know"

Only then did I realise what had really happened.

"What did Alice's message really say Edward?"

"Just kiss her you idiot! Love Jazz and Em"

I wasn't mad he had lied, actually I was grateful I had made the decision to kiss him, we may still have been without it!

"Alice knew I made the decision to kiss you right?"

"Well yes, but she knew I made the decision to kiss you about an hour ago I just didn't know how you would react. Then I decided I would wait until you maybe kissed me, then thought you might not want to, then thought maybe you viewed me as just an older brother type and the feeling had gone. Then you obviously made your decision so they just nudged me in the right direction after what im assuming was Alice's vision. They've been waiting for a few days now, asking her for any updates on our situation." He laughed and stroked my hand as he walked me to the front door.

"Edward" I breathed

"Yes?" he asked

I kissed him again, deep and passionate. It wasn't as long as I would've liked, but it was still perfect.

I knew right then that no kiss would ever be enough, long or short. I would always want more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

EPOV

The week felt so long, one of the longest id ever experienced in high school. I think it was because I spent all day just looking at her, taking in her scent and studying every feature on her delicate face. But I wasn't complaining at all, the longer I could stare at her the happier I was.

I couldn't wait to get home at the end of every school day and kiss her. I felt like an actual teenager, giddy and passionate. Sneaking home at the end of every day to feel up my girlfriend. But between us obviously there was a lot more than feeling up and heavy petting.

The more we kissed the more it felt as though we were made to just fit together. Her tongue moved in perfect unison with mine, her lips fitted with mine so well that they felt like an extension of my own.

But a softer more desirable extension.

I couldn't get enough of them, they were full and red and they were even more appealing now that I constantly attacked them because they were always that little bit more swollen.

We were lying on her brand new double bed. I was resting in between her legs holding my weight on my arms. I kissed her over and over again, deep and passionate and long sensual kisses. She moaned a little every time I sucked her bottom lip in and ran my tongue along it.

I had learnt that even though she was a vampire too, my venom made her tongue and lips tingle. Not having much experience in the area of kissing other than the play by play action scenes I heard of others triumphs I tested out new tactics every day.

I would release a little venom in my mouth and when I sucked her bottom lip in trace it along. She would gasp slightly in the delight and then her eyes would always open and stare straight in to mine.

Those big beautiful brown eyes were entering my very soul and I knew that they would be there for eternity.

I traced my tongue down her neck a little, I didn't want to go too fast too soon but I also couldn't stand not touching every inch of her body. She was warm and soft and exceptionally delicate. I knew of course to a human man she was none of these things, but to me she felt them.

Her hands snaked through my hair and I felt her tug a little at me.

I pulled away, reluctantly, from our kiss.

"Sorry" obviously trailing my tongue down her neck was a little far. "Just you look so delectable"

"Edward, its ok you can do that any time." She gestured to her neck slightly and smiled warmly at me. "It's just, when I looked into your eyes; I noticed how red they are. And as much as I don't want us to have to go anywhere, I think we should hunt. I don't know about you my feelings are pretty much on red alert with the change were both going through and I'm not sure what to expect tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" I wasn't sure what she meant about tomorrow

"Oh Alice and I are going shopping, and although human blood has never don't it for me, excuse the pun, with how I feel right now I don't want any mishaps. I've never been surrounded by that many humans in a closed in space, other than school. But mainly teenagers smell like sex. Not desirable blood."

"Ok I defiantly agree. Am I coming on this exciting shopping trip then?"

"Apparently your driving but surely you should know that?" she looked at me

"Yea, I should. Normally I find out Alice's plans the second she makes them but I have actually been revelling in you so much that I forget to even pay attention to her anymore."

She smiled that perfect warm smile and lifted her head to mine. She placed the most delicate kiss on my lips and went to pull away.

"No you don't" I growled and pinned her underneath me. I plunged my lips to hers and rolled us over her above me. I pulled at her, ran my hands up and down her back and through her hair. I didn't want the kiss to be over just yet.

She flipped us over again, still kissing me and we wrestled for domination on the bed.

She laughed as I tickled her hips and kissed behind her ears. She was sensitive there, id have to remember that.

I was so consumed with learning the new exciting things about her that I wasn't expecting to be thrown from the bed. I found myself on the floor, her laughing so hard at me. She had thrown me from the bed.

She was laughing hysterically as I sat dazed on the floor.

"You....silly.......boy!!" she said between laughs

"Just you wait I'll get you back" I feigned a hurtful look

She laughed a little more and then apologised with a small kiss.

"Come on, let's go fill you up" she pulled me from the floor out the window and jumped with ease to the ground below.

BPOV

"So why don't you show me where you hunt" I said

"If you can keep up" he took off in a huge leap and disappeared into the forest. I followed him quickly my steps matching his. I had a feeling he was holding back some speed and made a mental note to ask how fast he can actually move.

He ran with powerful legs, whipping past the trees and leaving no trace of his presence behind. I followed, excited for the new path in the trees to find something more exciting than deer, hopefully.

We ran and ran past trees, through lakes and deep forest, over boulders and past hikers trails. The sound of human life disappeared as we ran at full speed.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked

"You'll see" he offered back.

Gradually he slowed and began turning more into the deeper part of the forest we had reached. We stopped in an expanse of field, surrounded my huge green trees.

A cabin stood over to the right with a little flower garden out the front. I immediately thought of the Cullen house back in Forks and realised despite its deep red brick foundation it had the same feel to it.

"Esme decorates places for us to come on mini adventures, especially when the sun is out at school. No human could ever reach here, so we pulled up some trees and made a space for ourselves. The cabin is stocked with everything and if I'm right, the rest of the family are here somewhere"

He looked around through the opening of the trees and I gasped when a huge ball of person fell from the trees. Emmett landed on Edward's shoulders, Tarzan sound blaring from his mouth.

They wrestled to the floor and Edward stood up quick moaning about how that was the second time he had been caught off guard today.

"I Tarzan, you Jane!" Emmett pointed at Edward "Mate normally you move out of the way before I've even left the tree, I actually managed to wrestle you! What's wrong buddy?"

"It's not what's wrong, it's what right" Alice offered. She had come out from the cabin and watched the match. Embracing me in a quick hug she continued.

"Edwards a little preoccupied so his mind-reading has suffered. But I think he's quite enjoying the silence at the moment" she said

We both smiled a little embarrassed and Emmett pulled me up into a big squeeze I wasn't expecting.

"Thanks Bella! I've never been able to beat him at anything. Having you around is the best! Stay forever and then I can beat him at cards, playsation, baseball, football. Anything really." He looked as happy as he wandered of calling Rose's name.

"Are you coming in?" Alice asked

"Yea five minutes were just going to go for a quick hunt" Edward suggested.

"Bella" he turned to me

"Yea"

"Ready?"

I followed him through the trees behind the cabin and a huge opening led to a pathway towards the mountains. We hunted and I felt satisfied, not full, a gap was still there but I didn't want to look greedy in front of him. He had never seen me hunt before and I felt a little exposed as he watched me.

Heading back to the cabin we wandered inside. It was breathtakingly beautiful covered in the most exquisite art pieces I had ever seen. There was a large kitchen table which everyone was sat around playing Snap. I worried a little about the table every time Emmett's hand slapped down against it.

"Bella, how lovely to see you. We mentioned to Edward we would be spending the weekend up here." Esme offered me a hug and I returned it gratefully. She was a huge part of Edwards's life and the mother figure to their 'coven.' She couldn't fit a more perfect role if she had been cast for the part.

"It's absolute lovely Esme. Very beautiful."

"Thank-you"

"It's going to be sunny in Forks anyway so you wouldn't have been able to leave the house if you wouldn't have come here." Alice said

I realised I wouldn't of minded being in that situation at all, especially if Edward would of stayed with me.

"Oh" Alice said quietly obviously seeing my decision. I prayed Edward's mind reading was still a little off, or he was too distracted to notice. Even though he had now taken up a spot between Jasper and Emmett, joining in with Snap enthusiastically I saw the smile tug at the corner of his lips and when he looked at me I thought I saw his eyes flash red.

I knew that colour and it wasn't hunger, it was lust. He felt it too. The building desire between us. I suddenly felt very exposed that our first moment had taken place with his entire family around us so I quickly changed the subject.

"So no shopping tomorrow Alice?" I said

"No we can one night in the week if you'd like. Just thought with the sunshine heading that way the Cabin might be a nice idea."

"Alice?" I asked

"Yea?"

"If your visions are subjective and you can see the future based on the decisions people make, how can you see the future of the weather?"

"I watched the forecast Bella" she said amused

Everybody laughed including me and I realised how very little I knew about them, despite how I felt about them. I took up a spot on the table too, sat between Esme and Edward, I felt comfortable.

I felt my knee grow warm and when I registered the feeling of Edwards hand there I looked up at him and smiled.

"So Bella, How are you enjoying Forks?" Carlisle asked

"Oh its lovely, minimal sunshine, I have a nice big house, I've made some lovely friends." I gestured to the table with a smile "Cleaning out Charlie's stuff was a little sad, but he said he wanted the house to be left to me to do as I wished. So know it's all sorted I feel very content"

"That's good. Bella, I was wandering if you would be willing to come over one night and tell me all about your transformation. Edward mentioned the other day how quickly you learnt to act around humans and I must say I'm fascinated."

"Sure, I don't mind. Can I have one favour from you?" I asked

"Anything" Carlisle offered back

"To borrow your wife for a weekend to decorate my house a little more. I've got some ideas but there's no way I could execute them on my own."

"Anytime as long as I get her back, I couldn't survive without her for too long" Esme and he exchanged smiles as the rest of the table mock gagged and made eeeeeewwwwwww gross noises.

"So now all the boring stuff is out of the way, what would everyone like to do tonight?" Carlisle asked

"Let's make a bonfire, we can dance and sing around it and play camping games like humans" Rosalie offered

"Ohhh I like it, maybe I could toast some grizzly on a stick rather than marshmallow" Emmett said

"Are you taking the piss out of my idea?" she said

"Never!" Emmett kissed her nose lightly and the banter between them became affectionate and soppy.

The gagging started again and only died down when Esme affectionately scolded her boys for being mean.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper went to collect wood and leaves and ran through the forest grunting like cavemen.

"Does everything they do turn into a game?" I asked

"No a competition" Rose said "So Bella, shall we give you a tour?"

I wandered round behind them and took in all of the beauty of the house. Each room was intricately and delicately designed to match each couple. Alice's and Jaspers was covered with soft emotion depicting drawings, Rose and Emmett's was all thick reinforced furniture and a large luxurious bed, I wasn't sure I wanted to know about the furniture. I passed on seeing Esme and Carlisle's, it felt a little intrusive.

Then we made it to Edwards's room.

"I think it's boring" Rose said "It needs some colour and something more fun!"

"I think it's perfect" I whispered

The back wall had a floor to ceiling bookcase crammed full of some of the most exciting and old books I had ever seen. I could of spent days, weeks reading them all. The furniture was simple and minimalistic and under the window was the most beautiful baby grand piano I had ever seen.

"It's so Edward, books and music" Alice said

"Yea it really is" I was awestruck. I knew he liked music and reading but the room just embodied him so perfectly I felt as though I was intruding in someone's mind. Sheet music littered the walls in delicate glass frames and some of the most desired records hung on pins above his piano.

"So Bella, what's the situation with you and Edward?"

Rose was sat on the edge of the bed with Alice at her feet. She was braiding through Alice's hair quickly and expertly looking at me with a devilish glint in her eye.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we know what Alice's vision saw, and we know that not only has Edward spent every day and night with you for over a week but he is definitely not miserable or brooding or quiet anymore."

"He's happy" Alice said

"Very" Rose agreed

"Well it's really hard to explain, I guess spending 7 full days and nights with someone makes you close, but can it make you in love? Because I think I am. It sounds so stupid but I have this warm feeling in my chest and I feel like everything has become so much clearer. And when he kisses me it's like he just fits his lips perfectly on mine. His hands fill the spaces on my curves and when he looks at me I feel dizzy and weak. It's crazy"

I spilled out the information without much thought to the consequences; I had never had girl talk or even much talk since I had changed.

"Bella, that's amazing" Rose said "But falling in love in a week is so doable! It took me and Emmett less than 4 days, the three when he was changing and the 4th for us to understand 'the shift' as Alice calls it."

"The what?"

"The shift." Alice said. "Basically were pretty unchanging, our hair and nails never grow, our skin will always be flawless, we'll never put on weight or more muscle. Your vampire design is static, completely unchanging and definitely unchangeable. But when you fall in love, your insides shift. They go from being unchanged and not in love to being constantly warm, full, and alive. It's the only change you will ever make as a vampire and it's significant. It happens when you find your soul mate, your eternal partner. And I call it 'The Shift' like the shift into true, everlasting, unchanging eternal love"

"Wow" I breathed out when she finished "Can I feel it even if someone doesn't?"

"I wouldn't say so; I think it happens as a pair. But if you're referring to Edward not having experienced 'The Shift' you're defiantly wrong. HE feels exactly, and I mean exactly, everything your feeling."

"So overwhelmed, in love, happy, warm, safe, content and sexually frustrated?" I threw the last one in for a reaction

"Yes defiantly all of the above. And sexual frustration will be satisfied I promise" Rose said

"But I feel such a floozy, wanting to sleep with a guy after a week" I said

"Yes but Bella he is your eternal soul mate, no one in the world will ever fit you as perfectly as Edward does, you're like the only two pieces of the world's smallest puzzle. You're not a floozy. Your feelings of desire and need for Edward are heightened by his desire and need for you. It's not because you've planned to wait or whatever, it's because you're _meant _to be connected so fully that sex is the way to do it"

"And vampire sex is the beeeesst" Rose and Alice high fived

"Trust me Bella, once you start you won't be able to stop. Come on the camp fire is ready to be lit." Alice took my hand and pulled herself from the ground.

As we wandered outside I couldn't help but feel a little fuller. The satisfaction that I could sleep with Edward, and wanted to was exciting. He held out his hand for me and kissed my cheek.

"Hello Bella" he whispered softly

"Hello Edward"

"I believe you discussed 'the shift' with Alice?" he said

"I did, and I'm not even the slightest bit afraid or confused or put off anymore. It's been a week but I can say it Edward"

"Don't, not before me. I felt it as soon as you stepped out of the car. Bella Swan you are my eternally damned soul mate, my princess, my absolute everything. I love you" he said softly

"I love you too" I whispered into him and he squeezed my hand. He kissed my lips

"Come on lets join in the games" he poked some raw meat onto the end of stick and roasted it in the fire, sitting across from his family.

"Thank-you" Esme whispered "My family is complete"

I smiled warm and bright and felt so content for the first time in my life, both human and vampire.


	7. Chapter 7

**SOOOOO CHAPTER 7 ON ITS WAY! WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK SO FAR? It's BEEN SO POSITIVE AND EVERY TIME SOMEONE ADDS IT AS THEIR FAVOURITE STORY OR I GET A REVIEW I AM JUST THE HAPPIEST PERSON! REVIEWS ARE KEEPING ME GOING THROUGH MY EXAMS, IF NOT DISTRACTING ME A LITTLE DUE TO MY OBSESSIVE CHECKING AND THEN WRITING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!! BUT, NOT TO WORRY AS THIS MAKES ME HAPPY, EXAMS DEFINATELY DON'T!! ONWARD.....**

Chapter 7

EPOV

My heart swelled, the warm spot in my chest that was growing had just cracked through my ribs and I felt the happiest I had ever done in my entire existence.

Finding your soul mate and having them feel the same way back and realising it all within just over a week was overwhelming to say the least. But right now sat amongst my family and my beautiful mate I didn't particularly care what was to happen next.

We finished the bonfire/ BBQ and headed in our opposite directions. I took Bella up to my room and she went straight to the bookshelf. She selected 1 of the most epic love stories ever written and snuggled down on the couch. She pulled a blanket round her knees and patted the space.

"Sit with me Edward, read to me?" she asked

I would do anything for her. I wandered over to the spot and moved my legs under hers, her feet now in my lap I opened the first page of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. I began reading and she closed her eyes absorbing every word I read aloud.

"Bella?" I asked her softly

"Yes" she opened her eyes and looked straight into mine.

"When we go back to school Monday, all those rumours and thoughts will be true"

"I know, like I'll totally be like Oh My God Edward Cullen's girlfriend" she mocked the squeaky voice of Jessica Stanley almost perfectly and I laughed with her. "Seriously, I will be, I know. It's nice, perfect in fact"

She smiled her warm bright smile, the one that reached her eyes and her delectable strawberry scent reached my nose.

"Perfect you say? I may get possessive you know, a little jealous when someone thinks something exceptionally naughty about you. I might have to mark my territory" I said mockingly. Well, only half true I wouldn't actually accept any thought about her that wasn't pure, unless it was mine. But she didn't need to know that right now.

"Oh how would you do that?" She looked inquisitive but I knew she was mocking

"Well maybe I'll just hold your hand all the time" I offered

"No I don't think that would do it" she responded

"Touch your hair, your cheeks, and whisper things close to your ear in the lunch queue?"

"No, it might work a little better but I'm not sure it would be enough to keep the likes of creepy Mike Newton away"

"Oh well I'm out of ideas any you may have to offer to help..." I was cut off by her body meeting mine. She had flung her legs either side of me and was now straddling me.

Her hands were in my hair and her lips were once again on mine. It felt a lifetime since she had kissed me.

I moaned slightly as she caressed my neck with her delicate finger tips whilst her tongue snaked in and out of my mouth. Her fingers slid down my chest and back up lacing around my neck, playing with the longer part of hair there.

I dared to slide my hands up her shirt, just against her back to feel more of the soft skin there. I couldn't get close enough to her even though our bodies were practically stuck together.

She moaned into my mouth as I used one finger to trace her spine up and down, up and down. I wanted to run my hands from her thighs to her ass that at the moment was grinding hard into my thighs.

It felt unbelievable to have her there, her fingers lacing my hair, her tongue mixing our venom. The sensation was too much when she slid her tongue down my jaw and onto my neck.

"Jesus Bella" I offered an involuntary moan and placed my hands either side of her face.

"Too much?" she asked

"God no, just unexpected" I responded

I placed my hands around her waist and lifted us from the sofa onto the bed, still kissing her. I was insatiable for her lips and would stay like this forever if the world gave me a chance.

Lying on our sides facing each other, I outlined her lips with my thumb

"Bella your beauty is indescribable"

"Thank-you"

"I never knew anyone could be this beautiful, this delectable"

"The same for you, words like handsome, charming, desirable just don't seem to fit your description"

She kissed me lightly before shifting her weight. She rolled me onto my back and placed her head on my chest.

"Will you play with my hair?" she asked

I began twisting and turning strands of her long hair between my fingers. It was soft and curly but strong also. There were no words to describe the colour, like liquid chocolate with flecks of honey gold.

"Edward"

"Hmmm"

"Can we try something more than kissing one day?"

"One day? As in you have no plans for more than kissing in the foreseeable future?"

"Well it's very foreseeable, more in the present than future. Just I want to know how you will feel about me if something does just....happen"

"What do you mean feel about you?" I wasn't entirely sure what she was asking. Was she asking for the green light, she'd had that from the second shed looked at me. Was she asking if I would think differently of her? Of course, id think she was even more perfect, delightful, delicious and enchanting than I already did.

"Well, we've known each other a week, I've never done anything like that before, I've never even experienced 'the shift' or anything even close to it. You and what we've done in the past 7 days is the full extent of my experience in this area" she finished and I sensed a little embarrassment at her words.

"Bella, for what it's worth neither have I. But I'd say so far I've very much enjoyed everything that has gone on. We can learn together. And as for only knowing each other a week I would never force you to try anything or do anything you didn't want to until your absolutely ready." I was saying the words but I wasn't sure how long I would be able to keep to them. Her skin so deliciously appealing.

"I know that, I'm saying the problem is I feel ready and I want it all and more. To try everything, do everything, be everything with you. I just don't want to think I'm like that all the time and I'm some sort of floozy"

I laughed then "A floozy Bella? Please, don't be ridiculous. Have some faith in 'the shift' we may mock Alice for giving it its name but she has a point. These feelings don't just happen to anyone with any person so embrace them. Go with them and I will never ever think of you as a floozy. Come to think of it I think things can only get better. And please forgive me for being slightly shallow and pandering to my male tendencies and needs, but whatever happens next will make you go even higher in my estimations. Not that I'm banking on you being able to get much further up the scale, you're on the highest most protected pedestal there is already."

She looked up at me then and kissed me full on the lips.

"So when it happens then"

"When it happens Princess" I said

She rolled to face me again and we spent hours tracing the contours of each other's faces, memorising and taking in every inch of skin, every expression, every wonderfully sculpted curve. We spoke softly in the night about everything we had left out the rest of the week. I hadn't realised how much I still didn't know about her, how much I still could now. I already felt as though I knew her inside out.

"Edward do you think your mind reading has been affected badly by my presence. I don't want my being here to have any negative impact"

"Bella, you could never have a negative impact. And it hasn't gone anywhere I just feel so content and have so much more to focus on than others thoughts right now. There still all inside my head I'm just not bothering to filter them at the moment. Giving you my undivided attention is much more important."

"Oh that's ok then. I would hate to have to go away now" she smiled into the darkness

"I would more than detest you having to leave Bella" I glowered

"But it was nice to make Emmett as happy as I did. You've honestly never let him win a game of anything? Not even wrestling?"

"No way! I have to listen to his every intimate thought about Rose, his every desire, and I get the action replay when his fantasies are fulfilled. He doesn't deserve to win!"

"Well you could have just blocked them out..."

"He throws them at me on purpose for fun to see my reaction!" I said

"Oh right, then yea I guess he doesn't deserve to win" she laughed

The rest of the night passed too quickly for my liking, I could've stayed with her all day. But sooner than I thought everyone was downstairs bustling about.

"Bella?"

"Yea"

"Would you like to go downstairs?"

"Would you be mad if I said no? That I'd rather just stay here forever instead?"

"No, never. I feel exactly the same. However our facade of human life still has to continue Monday morning. So forever might be a problem."

"Ok just until Monday morning then" she laughed.

As usual time passed all too quickly now that she was in my life. I used to find myself spending hours of every day waiting for school just for something to do with my time, to get the thoughts to disappear. But now I could spend days just lying with her. But time was having none of it and all too soon it was Monday morning and time for school.

I had managed to get her home in time just to get changed and drive us to school. In the car she raised her hand and put it behind my neck, resting on the headrest. She tickled the back of my neck and occasionally ran her fingers through her hair.

I felt my neck tingle as her delicate fingers ran up and down the delicate skin there. She was looking out of the window a small smile playing on her lips.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked her

"Nothing specific, nothing at all actually. I just feel very content right now."

I pulled my hand of the gear stick and touched her cheek. TO me she was perfect and as I traced the line from her prominent cheekbone to her beautiful full red lips I sighed.

"Penny for yours" she said smiling

"You, always all about you" It wasn't a lie

BPOV

My breath caught as soon as he said it, his voice was like woven silk and when he said wonderful things like that it was hard, even for me, to not feel a little dizzy.

As usual school passed with no significance. I was beginning to get bored fairly quickly as I now absorbed information so much quicker, I could write notes and take dictation at lightning speed. My brain was now equipped to listen to two things going on at once, more than two. SO I focused some of my attention to the teacher but most on Edward.

His profile was perfectly sculpted and chiselled his nose and chin were in perfect proportion to the rest of his face and his long eyelashes were mesmerising every time he blinked.

"Edward" I spoke. No-one else would hear but his face moved to mine gracefully. "What's everyone thinking?" I wasn't really interested I just wanted to hear his voice.

"Mr Banner is thinking he needs to book a doctor's appointment and get signed off for stress before the end of term. Most people are just zoned out. Ben is thinking about Angela. He wants to ask her out but can't get up the courage. Jessica Stanley is wandering if I noticed her cleavage today." He scoffed "As if! I definitely don't think so. Mike Newton noticed me and you and how 'close' we seem to have gotten in the last few days but is wandering if were just friends and if he could possibly still have a chance with you."

It was my turn to scoff "No I definitely don't think so. Even if I wasn't in love with you" his eyes sparkled "it would still be a no!"

"Oh that's interesting." His eyes widened slightly "Angela is thinking about Ben, wandering what he is thinking about and wishing it was about her. But thinks that's silly because there's no way he would. Well how wrong can you be Angela!!?"

"Let's help them, set them up" I said

"I'm sure we can work something out" he smiled broadly at me.

The day passed quickly and before I knew it we were in the car on the way to my first ballet class. I wasn't nervous, a little apprehensive at what to expect but I had received a text from Alice to tell me that apparently I do brilliantly and I'm exceptionally graceful. It had definitely put my mind at rest knowing that the one thing I had always desired to be really good at I finally could be.

I took my bag out from the car and kissed Edward full on the lips.

"Thank-you for driving me" I said

"No problem. I'll be back in an hour to collect you" he smiled and spun the car round.

I wandered to the woman at the front desk and asked her where I needed to be. She told me I was in studio five, beginners class. I asked her if they accepted cheques, waiting for the amount to pay for my terms tuition.

"Last name dear" she asked me

"Swan" I said

"You've already paid dear, the day you signed up to lessons. Over the phone, a receipt should have been sent to your address"

"Oh thank-you" I said. I wasn't stupid, I realised Edward had paid when he'd signed me up. I felt a little disgruntled that he had failed to leave out that sort of information when he printed out my timetable for the lessons.

I wandered towards the changing rooms closest to Studio 5. I scarped my hair back quickly into a bun and secured it with a pin. I didn't need spray, my hair went whichever way I manipulated it. Alice had also informed me that I would need leggings, leg warmers and trainers. They would supply slippers until we bought our own. I slipped into my outfit and briefly gazed at my reflection.

I wasn't vain but I was very aware of my figure. I was toned but supple, curvy but slender. I was pleased at whatever the venom had done to my system.

"I can never get my hair to stay up that well" a familiar voice said

I turned to see Angela at the mirror beside me.

"Bella right? Hi I'm Angela" she extended her hand and I shook it briefly. I didn't want to startle her with the cold. She smiled warmly and immediately liked her.

"So you've signed up for beginners Ballet too. Have you ever done it before?" I asked her

"I'm in the intermediates class which is running for 2 hours this term in preparation for the play later on in the year. What about you, any experience?"

"I tried it out a little when I was younger, but just decided I wanted to try again."

"You'll love it, the teaching here is brilliant"

"That's good to know. I think I know some of the basics so I should be ok"

She looked down at me. "You've definitely got a dancers shape. Powerful legs are what you need. And a little flexibility couldn't hurt either" she giggled. I definitely wouldn't have a problem with either of those things. "So how do you like school so far? You seem to have settled in really well." Her tone was genuine and I immediately trusted my instinct to want to talk to her.

"Yea brilliantly thanks. I like it. Classes are a little behind what I learnt in my last school but everyone's really nice"

"It's not a bad school and I guess some people are ok." Her gaze wandered past me and I wandered if she was thinking about Ben. I wandered if I could pry some information out of her and convince her to drop some hints to him.

"I noticed you and Edward seemed close. He seems a really nice guy" she said

"Yea he was a friend before I came to school here, it seems to have moved into something a little more recently" It wasn't an outright lie.

"That's lovely, he's very good-looking" she blushed a little at her statement. She had no idea!

"He is a little isn't he?" I smiled and she giggled back at me

"What about you? No boyfriend?" I asked. This could be it!

"Oh no, I'm focusing on my studies, I want to graduate with some good grades, a good college calls" she grimaced a little. Another time I thought.

We chatted a little more and she gave me some pointers on positions and footing. I was excited by the time I was in class and introducing myself. After an intense warm up we slowly meandered through first, second, third, fourth and fifth. The teacher commented on my perfect stance and balance. I felt very proud.

The class finished quickly and I had already remembered everything she had taught.

"Bella isn't it?" the teacher came up to me at the end

"Yes. Is everything ok?" I asked her

"Yes, you were wonderful today. I'm very surprised at your perfect technique. Have you had any training before?"

"I used to do a little when I was younger. I know the basics I guess" I shrugged slightly. An expression I had learnt to do when being slightly nonchalant. The human facade always at the forefront of my mind.

"Bella I was wandering if you would wait for the beginning of my intermediate class and try a few of the moves in there. It's a 2 hour session tonight but I wander if you may find it more fitting to your abilities." She said.

"Of course, but do you think you've seen enough of me to sense if I'm good enough?"

"Well let's just see shall we?" she smiled and began the warm up again. As breathing wasn't an issue for me I didn't feel worn out by doing the warm up a second time round.

I followed the instruction she gave and once again found myself fitting the moves perfectly.

"Wonderful Bella" she exclaimed. This was definitely more my style. Not really hard work, the balance and the strain that I was supposed to feel wasn't even and issue, but everyone here was a little more productive and I enjoyed the vibe more.

After a little while she stopped me and asked if I wanted to come back next time to the intermediates. She said I could borrow shoes next week if I hadn't had a chance to get my own and that I could change my timetable and the front and wished me a safe journey home.

I wandered out of the class feeling elated and very pleased with myself. My joy at finally being good at ballet was nothing compared to what I felt when I saw him in the car park, leaning against the door of his car.

His long slender legs were leaning out in front of him and he ran his hand through his hair when he saw me.

"Wow" he exclaimed

"What?" I asked

"You look beautiful" I stared down at myself. The black leggings were teamed with a dark blue tank top and dark blue leg warmers. With my hair scraped off my face and my trainers on I felt slightly underdressed.

"Really? You think? It's just leggings, I feel a little scruffy actually" I replied

"No, the leggings are just perfect, very erm.. very fitting. And the way your hairs pulled up like that just shows how much more beautiful your face is than my mind gives you credit for"

I think if I could blush I would. I settled instead for leaning into him for a head spinning breath taking kiss. His arms wound round my waist and I felt the familiar warmth in my chest swell. It spread a little lower and I immediately felt lustful.

His tongue danced with mine and his hands stroked at the curve in my waist.

I moaned into his mouth as he broke the kiss away.

"Erm Bella, we can't continue this here, it's putting me in a very compromising position." He gestured to the way our hips were pushed into each other and the effect it was having on him.

"Serves you right!" I said

"Why what did I do?" he asked a little shocked

"You never told me you had paid for classes Edward. I'm not very happy about that. I'd like to give you the money back please"

"No way! A. That was a present and B. Now you're in my debt" his smile was much too charming to resist.

He wiggled his eyebrows a little and we laughed. Climbing into the car I asked exactly what he wanted

"I'll let you know one day" he said.

The drive home passed quickly, I told him about my change of class and he smiled amused. Of course he already knew, Alice and her pesky visions.

"I thought about turning my room into a mini dance studio and moving into Charlie's old room. Is that a little morbid?" I asked.

"Bella, your living dead. It doesn't get more morbid than that" A voice boomed as we pulled up to Edward's house.

"Thanks Emmet!" I laughed "Why are we here Edward?"

"I've just got to collect something from upstairs then I'll be back"

"OOO is Eddie going to get his sleepover gear?" Emmett teased

"I hope so!" I retorted. Emmett had definitely not been expecting my answer.

I heard Edward chuckle at the banter between us, but something told me he knew exactly what I did.

He said goodbye to his family and embraced Alice.

We made it to my house in minutes. Edwards driving skills never made me nervous I was just a little surprised at how quickly we seemed to get from one place to another.

I wandered upstairs and opened my bedroom door. My room was covered in mirrors a long bar down the side and a polished wooden floor. In the corner stood a closet which was stuffed full of ballet attire and 'Swan Lake' was playing on the stereo softly.

"Edward" I breathed "When did you do this" he was leaning against my doorframe a smug smile pulling at his lips.

"Alice saw you making a fleeting decision a few days ago and started ordering everything as soon as she could. We've been working since the end of school."

"But Edward, it's amazing and I can't accept something like this"

"Oh please Bella, we can't take back a floor!" Alice and Esme had wandered upstairs. I embraced them quickly. "Thank-you Alice, I really do appreciate the gesture it's just I can't believe you did this, I'm so grateful but why?"

"You've made Edward happy Bella that means we owe you a lifetime of gratitude. I am so grateful to you for showing my son the true beauty of having a mate"

He smiled warmly at Esme and then to me.

"Plus it gave me an excuse to shop!" Alice chimed in

I wandered to Charlie's room and of course that too had been decorated for me, the wardrobe full of brand new clothes.

Esme and Alice said goodbye and once again it was just me and Edward.

"Thank-you I'm so grateful. But promise me something"

"Anything" he said as his hands wound round my waist

"You won't do anything else for me until I've managed to pay you back?"

"Pay me back? Bella, what's in my arms right now is the only thing you ever need to give me"

Once again his words knocked even the non-existent breath out of me and I felt the lust rise again. I kissed him deeply pushing all of my thanks into the kiss.

I knew this was it, no turning back for eternity as his passion matched mine. Before I could help myself my hands were on his back underneath his shirt stroking at the perfect tone of his back and pulling him as close to me as possible in the doorway to my new room.

He moaned as I ran my fingertips over his spine and round to the front of his chest. He didn't stop me as I slowly grazed my fingertips up to his top button. As I stood there slowly undoing them I realised what we were starting would change the dynamic of our relationship so considerably. I was so ready for it and was so amazed that I was starting it all with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED. ITS LIKE MY LIFELINE AT THE MOMENT! IT IS THE MOST OVERWHELMING FEELING WHEN YOU READ A REVIEW FROM SOMEONE WHO HAS TAKEN THE TIME TO READ YOUR STORY. **

**NOW SOME OF YOU MAY THINK ITS TOO SOON, TOO MUCH TOO WHATEVER. BUT WE ALL KNOW THAT EDWARD AND BELLA LOVE A GOOD SEX LIFE SO WE HAVE TO GET THEM STARTED SOMEWHERE. SO ENJOY, HATE, LOVE, REVIEW, DO WHATEVER YOU CHOOSE.**

**BUT WITHOUT FURTHER ADO....**

Ps. I own nothing; I always forget that bit because it seems kind of obvious I guess. But anyway...onward.!!!

Chapter 8

BPOV

His shirt was lost on the floor before we even made it into the room properly. He was holding one hand on my back and one in my hair. The intensity of his kiss was indescribable. His tongue was sliding along my bottom lip as he moaned.

I was tracing my hands up and down his now bare chest touching any part of his chiselled chest I could reach. I was sure this act the first time was supposed to be slightly slower, not so heavy and desperate. But it just felt so right.

His tongue was pushing against mine, his lips harder against mine. I stepped out of my shoes and he picked me up by my waist wrapping my legs around him. I was slightly higher than him now and totally in charge of the kiss.

I flicked my tongue against his, purposely leaving some venom on the end to mix with his. His groan rippled through his chest and I felt it vibrate his body. He was moaning softly as my boobs pressed against his chest. His hands were holding me by my waist but I could practically feel his desperation to move them down.

We were both breathing heavily as he lowered us to the bed sliding himself between my legs. He ran his hands from my thighs, past my bum and up my ribcage. His fingers were like lines of fire up my body, even through the layer of clothes. His lips never left mine. I wound my hands in his hair and pulled him ever closer to my face. It still felt like there was miles between us, even though there was only a layer or cotton on my body.

He pulled slowly up from the kiss and slid his hands down to the hem of my tank top. His eyes looked deep into mine as if to ask permission. I nodded quickly! Hell no he didn't need permission. I had taken no chances of him stopping me and removed his shirt quickly.

"Bella you're absolutely beautiful, so so amazing" he trailed kisses along my neck and licked the softest line from my jaw to my collarbone. I moaned softly and pulled a little at his hair. His lips met mine again with new force and passion, my cotton t-shirt destroyed on the floor. He left my lips but never left my skin. He landed a soft trail of kisses from my chin down to the tip of where my breasts heaved from my bra. He let out a deep growl when his tongue traced the soft skin there but his mission down my body continued.

He had slowed down the pace now and was kissing a long line down my stomach. He stopped when he reached the waistband of my leggings and knelt up. I thought he was stopping, that it had got too much too fast. I was devastated but I'm sure if it was what he wanted I could wait. I think.

But instead he ran his hands, one on the outside one on the inside down my thigh, down my calf and stopped at my leg warmers. He pulled one of and then did the same with the other.

"You even have perfect feet Bella" he sounded mesmerised by his own words.

Excruciatingly slowly he lowered himself back down to me. The kissing began again the most passionate and hard yet. He hitched my leg around his waist and ground himself into me.

Every nerve ending was on alert; his touch was leaving a line of tingles and his tongue a line of fire. I moaned every time he touched my skin in a different place. I couldn't get enough of him as his tongue danced round my mouth and his fingers danced round my skin. I was pulling against his body as he kissed me, so he could get closer and closer to me.

"Edward" I breathed out his name and felt the effect my voice had on him against my thigh. I wasn't sure he could have got any harder, but the proof was there when it pushed against my skin.

His hands finally made it to my ass, and he pulled me to him closer. He lifted my hips up and slid my leggings down. He growled deep and feral when he saw my black thong and carried on removing my leggings. Once again he assaulted my skin with kisses his fingers sliding up and down my thighs, his fingers were so light and soft compared to his hard kisses. I was overwhelmed with so many lustful feelings I couldn't even place my hands against him. I was pulling at his body I wanted to be closer to his skin.

My fingers wound down to his jeans and found the button. I popped it and unzipped his jeans and watched as quickly as lightning he moved out of them. My knees were bent and I could feel how hard he was resting against my thigh. I moaned when his hands snaked round my back and unhooked my bra. Before he removed it he looked deep into my eyes again.

"I love you" he murmured against my skin and then the bra joined the ever growing pile of clothes on the floor.

He let out a hiss and a growl when he saw my breasts for the first time. "So perfect" he muttered against my skin and lowered his head to my nipples. For someone with no experience his antics were ridiculously perfect. His tongue was flicking against one of my nipples and I pushed my head back into the pillow arching my back to accommodate him.

His thumb was rubbing against the other making them both hard. The sensation was making my stomach tighten and my in between my legs so wet. Opening my legs a little wide he instinctively pushed against my core. His tongue and lips were still assaulting my nipples and his hands were running up and down my body. He moaned every time my hairs pulled a little harder at his hair. I had never felt this way before with all of my nerve endings on fire; every single inch of my flesh was tingling with anticipation and excitement. Then he stopped.

EPOV

I was trying so hard not to dive straight in. I had spent decades listening in to others minds; I was literally the most equipped man on the planet to deal with this situation. But the enormity of having the most beautiful girl beneath me and our lack of experience was playing on my mind. I may have heard everything but I had never tried it out.

I wanted to do everything to her at once, kiss her, lick her, make her moan, scream, cum. I wanted to slide my fingers inside her but I also wanted to touch every inch of her skin. I wanted to be gentle, hard, rough, soft, fast, and slow. I wanted it to last hours for both of us but also I was minutes away from exploding.

Her near naked form was sending me over the edge, literally. I had never had this much skin to skin contact with another girl in my life and it was the most erotic thing I'd done. But at the same time I felt so equipped to deal with situation I was being selfish. Rushing and stripping her, slathering her body with kisses. I hadn't even asked how she was feeling, if it was too much, too soon. Did she feel comfortable? Was I pushing the boundaries?

Then I put her nipples in my mouth. It was the most delectable taste in the world. The sweet scent of her skin was heightened when she was aroused; id smelt it every time we kissed. But when I licked at her nipple it was like an injection of sugar through my veins would feel like. Heady, strong, so so sweet.

I was like an animal; I couldn't get enough of tasting her skin, her nipples. Feeling my way around her toned body. She was absolutely exquisite and I wanted to know every curve.

I restrained myself from going any further without her permission. I was so desperate to touch at where she was warm and wet that I was scared id go to fast. I pulled my mouth from her nipple and pushed my body up.

Facing down at her she looked hurt, shocked.

"Edward what's wrong, too fast, too much?" she asked me

"No, I'm trying to restrain myself from going too far for you"

She pulled back down to the bed then, rolling me onto my back.

"No, nothing is too much. Never" she straddled me leaning over my body kissing and licking and stroking. She mirrored my assault from earlier and I suddenly realised why she had been panting and moaning and pulling me closer. The sensation of her tongue against my skin was life changing. Another alteration that would definitely stick for eternity.

She looked into my eyes and leaned her face as close to mine as she could. Resting her forehead against mine she ground her body a little closer into mine eliciting a sharp intake of breath and a groan from me.

"Edward I'm ready" she whispered.

I flipped us over again and hooked my fingers in the sides of her panties. I kissed at her body whilst I slowly slid them down. I smelt her full arousal then and let it fill my head. God she was amazing. I discarded my own underwear with hers and took up my place in between her legs again.

Her entrance was so soft and warm I almost wanted to stay there forever. I placed the tip of myself against her and was fighting against the urge to just slide myself so hard deep straight inside her. She whimpered when I slid my arms under her shoulders and kissed at the curve of her breasts again. Her naked body was a delight under mine and I could see myself worshipping her for hours in the very near future.

She kissed my lips with so much force and passion spreading her legs a little wider. Opening herself to me she pushed her hips up. The desperation for us both was there.

I pushed at her entrance and had to hide my face into the pillow to refrain from finishing right there. It was like nothing I had ever felt. She was soft and warm, but tight as well. She whimpered as I slowly moved in and out kissing and licking at her neck. She pushed her hips up to meet mine with every stroke in and out of her.

She was so warm and wet I couldn't shake the feeling that it all felt too good to be true. She ran her fingers through my hair and down my back moaning in unison with me.

I slid in and out of her, daring to go a little faster push into her a little deeper. I slid my hands out from underneath her and caressed her nipples again kissing my way from her neck down to the peaks. The entire time her eyes were closed her mouth slightly parted. She whimpered and moaned and I begged myself to be pleasuring her as much as she was me.

BPOV

I could feel him hard and deep sliding in and out of me at a rhythmic overwhelmingly amazing pace. I could hear myself moaning as his fingertips caressed at my skin, his body meeting mine every time he pushed deeper inside me. I felt my orgasm build when he coupled his thrusts with stroking my nipples. He moved faster now, deeper. He was filling every centimetre inside me and with each stroke the friction became more and more erotic, more sensational. I was riding the world's highest high as he whispered my name over and over, pushing and thrusting inside of me.

"Jesus Bella" he moaned when I slid my nails a little down his back. I couldn't help it; my mind wasn't in control of my hands anymore.

I moaned more often, getting louder and heavier with each thrust he pushed inside me. He pulled at my ass and lifted me closer to him, thrusting faster now his moans met mine.

The sensation in my stomach tripled, my constant temperature heightened. My body shook and my toes clenched, my eyes rolled in the back of my head as he moved in and out of me.

EPOV

I thrust my hips and moved into her deeper and faster than before. She was so close to me I could feel how deep I was inside of her. As her orgasm began her walls clamped down around me and I hardened even more inside her. She moaned and arched her back, pushing her beautiful body further against mine moaning my name. It sounded so sexy, so sweet and dirty at the same time.

When she released around me she felt wetter and more accommodating to my length. I leant over her and kissed her, nibbled at her neck a little and continued to move deep inside her. I was so hard and so desperate for release with the feeling of her clamped around me so tight and warm. Then the cum and the way she moaned my name. I wanted it again. It was like an addiction already.

I flicked my tongue across her nipples again and slowed my pace. She whimpered when the thrusting settled at little but I slid my hands down to reassure her we weren't stopping.

I knelt up, still inside her, my body now at 90 degrees to hers. I took my thumb and made soft circles around her clit. Her moans were escaping from deep in her chest and I knew it was right when she begged for more, harder.

I rolled her clit between my finger and thumb circling it between the two. She gasped out as I moved faster and deeper in her again, moaning her name the entire time. Once again she clamped down around me, the sensation so deep and tight sent me flying over the edge too. She was holding me inside her with her walls as she orgasmed. I released too.

I moaned her name my head back my fingers encasing her bundle of nerves. I felt the warm trickle again down my shaft as she came around me and me in her.

I thrust once, twice more and collapsed on top of her panting sweaty body.

Our breathing steadied and I rolled from her. Once again side by side facing each other I could feel the smile on my face.

"Edward, wow that was just absolutely wow"

"I know. Wow. You entire body is so perfect, so beautiful. You smell indescribable, you feel unbelievable. I am just so in love with you Bella Swan and that was the most delectable, overwhelming perfect night of my life" I smiled at her

"Mine too" she smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

"I didn't hurt you, or go too fast did I?" I was curious about my technique, how it had been for her.

"No way not at all everything was so perfect. For cold blooded creatures an orgasm sure makes you hot!" she giggled. "I loved every second Edward, everything. IT was the most perfect way."

"I just wanted to do everything with you, touch you everywhere, try everything I have heard about for years. I feel like I haven't explored every inch of your body yet. We didn't even touch on foreplay" I said "It was incredible, absolutely amazing. I want to it again and more." I didn't feel scared or shy or embarrassed telling her anything like that. I could see her eyes, darker than normal with lust.

They flickered when I said I wanted more. She did too.

BPOV

He could have more. I wasn't going to sugar coat my feelings. Right now my body was emitting lustful waves. I was so wet, warm, horny. I wanted to try everything too.

"How long until you can?" I asked

"Until I can what?"

"Go again, do more. Do it all over again. Its only 10pm Edward. We have all night"

I smiled at him and he leaned in to kiss me. HE rolled my body on top of his and I felt him once again pressing into my thigh.

"I think this is going to be permanent now" he said gesturing to the hard, long shaft of penis.

"I think that's going to be ok" I kissed him back my tongue meeting his again.

"Where do I start? There's so much to do, so much to explore, so much to try" he mumbled against my lips his hands stroking down my back to my ass.

"So perfect, so firm and round" he mumbled again as he parted my thighs, straddling me around his waist.

He sat me up on his body and looked me up and down. "I'm going to start there" he pointed at my mouth, my lips which I could imagine were swollen and red from the constant friction of his.

"Then I'm going to move down your body, and go there and there and there with my tongue" he pointed at my nipples, the curve of my waist and then my hip bone.

"Edward stop telling me show me" I begged. I found myself flipped over and panting for air again as his tongue once again found my nipples.

"Oh god" I breathed out a whoosh of air

His hands snaked down my body and he bent one of my knees against his body again. He rolled slightly to the side of me and stroked my thigh slowly with feather light fingertips. He snaked his fingers further up my inner thigh and tickled at the spot just before where I was ready and waiting.

The temptation not to grab his hand and push his fingers in was getting too much. I moaned louder when he ran a finger from my opening up to my clit in one stroke.

"Jesus Bella you feel amazing" he whimpered at the same time as me. I kissed him, pulling his mouth on to mine at the same time his long slender finger entered me.

He pushed in and out of me stroking at my clit and kissing me so perfectly. I marvelled at all the sensations going on all at the same time, his tongue in my mouth, his hard on against my thigh, his finger, now two inside me, his thumb against my clit.

He curled his fingers inside me and hit the spot behind my clit inside. The double sensation sent me flying over the edge as he stroked his fingers, keeping them curled inside me in unison with the stroking on my bundle of nerves.

"Oh my..ooohh" I couldn't do anything else but whimper, moan and kiss him. I pulled at his hair and lifted my hips up. Clamping down against his fingers I had my third orgasm of the night. Spilling onto his hands he moaned when I tensed around him. He didn't stop his fingers he moved his head down instead to meet his hand. I almost protested, too much, but then his tongue found my clit, his fingers still inside me. I was too far gone, too lost in the most amazing sensation of my existence.

I let out a moan so out of character for me. So loud and begging him for more. He obliged happily snaking his tongue out to flick against my clit over and over again. Pushing his fingers so deep inside me. I had my knees bent around his head and my fingers in his hair.

I had so far resisted the urge to push him deeper into me. I didn't ever think he could have his mouth as close to me as I wanted. I felt myself tense and release again and again building to an orgasm so powerful.

HE continued to lick me, stroke me, and finger me. All the sensations concentrated in the one area where I was most sensitive kicked me over the edge and I couldn't resist anymore.

Winding my fingers into his hair I thrust my hips up to meet his mouth as my body shook violently and I released around his fingers into his mouth. He lapped at me, moaning and panting against my pussy.

When my orgasm subsided he lifted his head. His eyes were mischievous, black with lust.

"Amazing, you taste amazing. I'm going to live off this" he disappeared between my thighs again and I revelled in not needing to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

EPOV

The next few days in school were the most agonizing and torturous of my life. It was bad enough that after the first time we acted like the animals we were. I had over 100 years of pent up sexual frustration coupled with an adoring love for a woman beyond my capacity to believe real.

On top of that however, I found I couldn't actually stop touching her. It wasn't that I was just viewing her as some piece of meat to have my way with I honestly couldn't help me. I was so aware of every move she made. My senses were heightened even above their usual level and I swear I could even hear her long dark eyelashes flutter closed when she blinked.

I stroked her thigh in Biology, played with her hair in English. I kissed her cheek every available chance I got. We walked for our pseudo lunch fingers entwined. I never looked away from her face, ever. I was learning absolutely every move she made and I didn't care what others thought of me. I needed at least one part of her body to be touching mine at any one point and I found with the greatest amount of pleasure knowing she felt exactly the same.

We walked towards the lunch table we shared with my siblings, adoring looks on both of our faces.

"That's it for at least a decade id say" Jasper announced as we walked closer

"Sorry?" Bella replied

"Well once you pop you just can't stop and all that, but instead of just a couple of months in the honeymoon period for us it lasts about a decade" Alice said

"Oh" she gave the softest relief of breath and I smiled down at her adoringly "that's a fantastic piece of information to know"

"No way Eddies got at a century of lost time to make up for I reckon 25 years at least!" Emmett boomed

"Don't call me Eddie" I retorted.

I wasn't even slightly bothered really I just wanted them to stop talking about it. I was having a hard time keeping myself at a respectable level of social interaction without constantly being reminded of how long this phase of lust was going to last.

I finished the day and realised I hadn't picked up a pen once. It didn't matter because I had taken in and could remember absolutely everything, but she was just too divine to stop touching. I had no spare capacity left to hold a pen.

Before we even made it to the sanctuary of her bedroom she kissed me passionately, deeply. You would think after 24 hours of sex I would be exhausted, even for a vampire. Not even close.

She slowly unbuttoned my shirt and ran her delicate fingers over the planes of my chest. I couldn't quite explain the feeling when she did that. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. I growled a little very appreciative of her touch on me. She circled around my now topless form and kissed and stroked at various places on my chest and back. Exquisite as her lips and fingers were I wasn't entirely sure how long I would last without being able to touch her too. When she made it back round to the front of my body I swung her up in my arms and made it to the bedroom in a flash.

"I can walk you know" she goaded before finding my lips once again with her own

"I know but I couldn't stand not touching you the way you were touching me. I have to touch you all the time Bella"

"I know I feel the same" she smiled and purred a little as my hands snaked down her ribcage landing firmly on the curve of her waist created from her side on positioning to me.

I was kissing her again now, firm but soft, slow and deep. I wanted to hold her in the position forever. I scooped my hand under her side and rolled her on top of me. She explored my chest with her fingertips, sliding a little further down to my thighs.

I ran my hands under her shirt and unclasped her bra. I stroked at the skin there, soft, smooth. She smelt like nothing I had ever encountered when she leant her body further over me. I stroked at her skin as delicately as she did mine. Stopping and my favourite parts to linger and trace circles there. I love the way her spine curved when I touched along it, the way her shoulder was taught as she held herself up above me.

"Bella your exquisite, so so beautiful" I murmured into her soft hair. I couldn't help it I had to tell her all the time how I felt about her, what I thought when she was near me.

She moaned as I buried my lips in her neck, still stroking at the skin along her back. She knelt up above me and pulled of her shirt, letting her bra fall at the same time. I stroked up her skin, tracing her ribcage and curve of her waist, along her arms and down her collarbone. I was careful to pay the same amount of attention to every inch of her skin.

When I reached her breast, firm and round so perfectly sculpted I flicked over them lightly with my fingertips. She leaned her head back slightly and moaned softly.

Shimmying down my body she removed the rest of my clothes and hers. Sitting above me I was in perfect view of every inch of her satin skin and toned body. I traced circles with my fingers along her thighs, up her hips, to her waist and back to those perfect breasts. I laced one hand around her back and pulled her close to me.

I encased her nipple in my mouth, still stroking her back, her thighs, that perfectly round firm butt. I grew harder with every moan she made and every movement she elicited on top of me.

"Oh Edward" she softly moaned my name, the most intoxicating words I think I have ever heard as I used my thumb on one nipple and my tongue on the other.

Never breaking my hold on her she shifted and spread her legs a little wider. I was very aware that this was the first new position we had tried. I didn't want to force her to feel like she had to give me anything such as this.

But before I could protest, she leant down between us a guided me to where she was warm and wet and ready.

My tongue and fingers still around her nipples she slid down my shaft. She moaned with the contact and began moving her hips up and down. Sliding in and out of her, I laid my head down and watched her perfect form above me. She held onto my chest her eyes closed and head back. I watched as her breasts bounced above me, felt as her fingers groped at my torso.

I moaned her name over and over again as her skin met mine with every thrust she made. I couldn't help myself and didn't feel in charge of my hands when they met her hips and began moving them for her.

She moaned louder and breathed heavier as I guided her quicker and deeper on top of me. She circled her hips and her mouth formed that perfect 'o'. Those exquisite red lips.

As she moved up and down me, the friction coming more and more I felt her get tighter and tighter. In 24 hours I had become so attuned to her needs I could feel she was close before she even realised.

Moving on top of me she groaned my name and leant forward again. My hands involuntarily moved down to grope at her butt a little and slide up and down her back. She clamped down around me with her head nestled in my neck kissing and licking and sucking at the skin there.

When she came she bit down softly on my shoulder. I wasn't long after her, her tight warm sensations pushed me over the edge and in this all consuming position with every inch of her bare flesh available to me I couldn't control myself.

Rolling of me she pulled the cover around us. It was more a comfort than a necessity. She rolled her body into mine as we spooned. Clasping my fingers around her waist she played with each one individually.

"Mmm Edward what have you done to my sweet and innocent side" The vibrations of her soft voice sent shivers down my spine.

"That's well and truly gone love" I smiled against her back

"I think I can cope with that" she giggled and turned to face me

Once again I couldn't resist touching her, I traced my fingers along the outlines of her curves and stroked at every available and naked inch of flesh. She moaned as I stroked her thighs.

"Edward what time is?" she asked me

"Only 5, we came home from school and did this, we've got a long night" I smirked hoping she would hear the suggestive tone I used

"Edward you're insatiable. I don't mind" she added quickly "Just I was hoping to go and buy some ballet shoes before tomorrow's lesson"

As she said it she mirrored my fingers. Her delicate little hands traced up my biceps and down my chest. She leaned in and kissed me "please?"

How could I deny a voice so sweet?

"Of course Princess."

I moved to put on my clothes, ready to leave before I couldn't control myself anymore. I looked back to the bed to find her sitting up biting her lip. Her eyes were raking my body and I couldn't help feeling like a God when she looked at me like that.

"What?" it came out as teasing laugh

"Well, will it still be open in an hour?" she asked

"I would imagine so" I finished my sentence to find her kneeling up at the edge of the bed her arms wrapped round my waist.

She looked up and kissed me pulling me down on top of her in between those soft endlessly long legs.

I stole another kiss before pushing her wider with my knee, sliding into her I realised the second time was always marginally better due to that extra sensitivity. Intoxicated by her smell, her feel, her touch, heat and tightness I lost myself in the rhythm of making love to her once again.

Within the hour we were speeding to Seattle shopping centre to find the dance studio. She held my hand stroking at my fingers releasing them only when her phone rang

I heard Alice's sing song voice on the other end of the line and laughed at her nosy little habits

"_You'll want both pairs, hard and soft toe and some tights, get some less bright leg warmers, you're going for a classy look. You'll see the ones I mean when you pick a leotard you like. Take care"_

She clicked of the phone and looked at me.

"She's a bossy one isn't she?" Bella said

"Yes, but she never does anything with exceptionally good intentions" I replied squeezing at her hand.

BPOV

Driving to the centre I reflected on the last 48 hours with Edward. I felt so overwhelmingly satisfied, but still desperate for more. The smallest stroke or softest squeeze evoked the deepest most satisfying feeling over my entire body. I was entirely lost within his protective and desirable self.

I smiled out of the window, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed. He looked at me and smiled back, he knew that even my personal smiles were for him.

He drove smoothly into a space and flitted to the passenger side in a nanosecond. He made a point of treating me like a lady whenever he could and when vampire advantages were doable he did those too.

Opening the door he took my hand and pulled me out of the car. He kissed me and donned his sunglasses. I raised an eyebrow. He raised them and looked directly at me how had his eyes gone unnoticed to me? They were a deep warm crimson, softer than hunger they were lust fuelled.

"I'm sporting the arrogant 'look at me' wanker look" he smiled

"You could never be an arrogant wanker Edward. I suggest the man with conjunctivitis" I laughed

He mock sulked at the change. "Ok well even with my gross conjunctivitis I still managed to succeed in courting the most beautiful woman in the world"

I laughed at his comment and took his hand as he led m to the dance store. I spoke to the assistant and explained I needed some ballet slippers, leotards, tights or leggings and some leg warmers. She talked about co-ordination and sizes handing me some leotards to look over.

I wandered into the changing rooms and pulled on the leggings and leotard. It snapped close to every inch of my body and over the tights making me look elegant and lean. The perfect ballerina, aside from the size of my breasts which were possibly the biggest issue. I slipped on the shoes and wiggled my toes in them. They felt perfect.

I stepped out of the changing room and my eyes immediately locked on Edward standing patiently at the entrance to the changing rooms.

He lowered his sunglasses and a low growl, silent to anyone else escaped his chest.

"Bella, you look sensational. Exceptionally beautiful. It's so....tight" He let out the word with a slight squeak.

"So you think it looks ok?" I spun on the slippers and turned my body to every angle

"Jesus Bella" he let out the words in a breath "It looks a fucking lot better than OK. Look at your legs, your body."

I couldn't help it I liked the effect I had on him. He was so exquisite I couldn't believe the way he made me feel every time he even looked at me, I could believe even less the effect I had on him. He continued to rake his eyes up and down my body. I had a feeling his photographic memory would be very happy later.

I giggled at the slightly conceited thought and realised my modesty probably wasn't as intact as it should be. But he had spent the last two days worshipping my body so it was difficult to feel any different. I may not be human but I was definitely a woman.

I looked into his eyes again and found a hidden message there. His deep crimson eyes burned into mine, his desperation to have me so obvious in his stance. His hips were thrust forward towards me, his shoulders square. I was surprised he didn't have peacock feathers spurting out from his back.

"Bella I think you should go and get dressed" he swallowed, an unnecessary but reactive gesture. I watched as his Adams apple slipped down and back up. God even his neck was sexy. I had a sudden more potent desire to caress it. I had never realised just how _sexy_ his neck was, leading down to his broad muscular shoulders.

Get a grip! I thought and spun, a little too quickly for a human and shut the curtain. I dressed at record speed and took some deep calming steadying breaths. My arousal was extremely obvious to everyone here that wasn't human, i.e. me and Edward. I knew he would be able to taste my sex in the air the next time he took a breath; he would be able to sense the heightened desire in my body the next time he made contact with my flesh.

He paid quickly, a routine that was getting a little old for me already and literally pulled me to the car. He pushed me against the passenger side and kissed me. I felt him against my thigh, hard and ready.

I kissed him back pulsing my desire for him through my lips.

"God Bella, I can't even go out in public anymore" I smiled and stared at his Adams apple. I touched it and stroked at his neck.

"Speak" I whispered my fingers caressing at his neck

"You're beautiful, delectable, and desirable. The most beautiful woman to grace the planet and I can't believe your mine Bella. Two weeks! Two weeks ago I didn't even know I could feel this much desire"

I kept my fingers on his neck and looked into his eyes as he spoke. I smiled

"What?" he asked a little perplexed

"I've never noticed before." I said fleetingly touching his neck again "Just quite how masculine and sexy it is to watch you talk and see your Adams apple move, it's very erotic combined with your voice. You have a very sexy voice Edward" I murmured my words out transfixed with his eyes boring into me.

"Jesus Bella get in the car and let's get home." I giggled when he opened the door and groaned as I detached myself from him.

We drove home in silence, stroking and caressing at each other. I was extremely grateful he drove one handed and fast. In no time at all he was caressing me naked on our bed.

"So beautiful. Delectable" he whispered the most beautiful words about me into the air and I lay back enjoying his touch so much.

When he pulled me to him half an hour and lot of energy and deep moans later, I laughed.

"Will it always be that hard to not jump you in public?" I asked

"I'm not that keen on going out anyway" he laughed. "But those leggings and leotard, it was so form fitting. And you have the most delectable form. I'm not sure I'm going to ever let you wear those in front of anyone"

"Oh please Edward the class is full of girls. Besides the only person who ever looks at me, and the only person I ever care about looking at me is the man I'm touching right now."

And too right I was touching him. My fingers snaked along his neck, arms, and chest. His body was so ripplingly perfect. Toned and muscular but not too much that I couldn't feel comfortable against him. HE was exceptional.

"The only person that ever looks at you?!" he scoffed "Please Bella which one of us reads minds? Me!" He answered his own question unnecessarily "I can tell you plenty of people that look at you. Newton practically drools every time you walk past; Tyler and Eric have the most detailed fantasies alongside most of the male population in our school. Then there's the girls, they might not look at you sexually Bella but they look. Their so jealous of your beauty, your figure, your" he cleared his throat a little embarrassed "company" he finished.

"My boyfriend you mean, their jealous of me being with you because you're so divine yourself" I answered

"Well that's not necessarily the point. I'm trying to say that you are looked at absolutely all the time."

"Yes but as long as one pair of eyes never stops looking I think I will cope" I kissed him lightly and nestled into his body for the night.

We didn't need sleep, more respite. It was exhausting spending every hour of every day awake and occupying your mind. I liked a little down time.

So we laid in silence for hours. Stroking and caressing at each other lost in our own minds. It was 3am before Edward spoke softly.

"Tell me what you're thinking. It drives me insane to not hear your thoughts" he said

"Really? I quite like it. You said yourself its exhausting filtering all those thoughts. I like the idea that you find peace with me" I said

"Yes it is a nice rest, but it doesn't mean that I want to know absolutely everything that crosses your mind"

"Well I'm not really thinking about anything, other than you." I answered honestly

"What about me?"

I turned to face him and stroked his hair back. "Nothing really in particular. You're just always in my mind" I kissed his lips lightly. "What are you thinking?"

"Always about you Bella. The biggest part of my brain is always thinking about you." I trusted his answer completely.

"But what about the smaller parts?" I asked curious "I mean you're so smart you must think about other things as well"

"I wish every single thought could be about you. But I can't shut of the academic organised part of my brain."

"What does it think about then?" I was curious to know how someone who so obviously knew everything needed to really think about anything

"Well I think about the finances we have. What we can do to invest this year, what charities we can give to. I always think about the wildlife and where we hunt, where we need to go next and what is possibly depleting a little too quickly to be nature. I think about Carlisle and Esme and how much they have given me. I think about the news and the headlines. I could find some of these murderers and killers so quickly but have to hold back to avoid questions being raised at our suspicion. It makes me sick to my core I'm not allowed to help out." I stroked his face then. He truly was a one in a 6 billion!

"I think about the next turn of the world and what's to come, another ice age? Global Warming? Would we be pushed to the limits and very edge of society if the sun started shining more and more? Or is it a craze that will pass? I think about writing history down for people to find, so that an accurate account can be found everywhere. But if it was published incorrectly I think it would annoy me. I'm always thinking Bella about things that affect the world because I may not be human but I'm still part of it. Possibly with the capacity to help more than others. Forgive me for being crudely obnoxious but not just financially and physically but mentally as well. But everything we do has to be kept secret. So I couldn't share what me and Carlisle have scientifically discovered together. Instead were leaving clues to help push mankind along." I raised my eyebrows at the last confession

"What have you discovered?" I asked

"Nothing earth shattering yet, but I have faith we will" HE smiled "Im always composing music inside my head. Mostly love songs at the moment which come so much easier know your here" He touched at my face and kissed me.

"But most of all Bella, I think about you. Always think about you and how I can make everything you want possible. I will deny you nothing Bella"

I hitched in a breath that he had the capacity for all that to fit in his head. Plus his desire for my satisfaction and every need to be met.

"That reminds me" I said quickly "this buying me things has to stop, the classes, the studio, the clothes today. I have money Edward."

"I know you do sweetheart but I enjoy sharing my things with you"

"Yes but you have spent years working the stock market, investing and multiplying your money. You deserve that money for you and what you want to achieve Edward. Not for me" I wasn't angry I just wanted him to see that there was no need to 'keep' me.

"Bella, I could make no more money for the next 20 years and still live ridiculously comfortably. I want to spoil you, buy you the things you need. You can save your money for college or for a passion you have" he said

"I do have a passion Edward. Ballet. And you bought my classes and outfits" I giggled

"True, but I don't think about it Bella. I just do it. I was raised a gentleman and now I have the most perfect lady my instincts are to spoil you rotten"

"Ok how is this for a deal? You stop buying me things, stop paying for things out of your money. But instead take a portion of mine and begin investing that also so it's _ours." _I emphasised the last word and could see he was pondering by compromise. "Then I can buy my things out of the rest of my money and you can buy the things we share out of _our _money?"

"Ok deal. But let me take _your _money and invest that for you too. Should you ever decide to...move on" I gasped "you will have enough to do create your life on"

"Edward, I'm entirely and eternally bound to you. My life is with you." I was shocked he had even managed to say it

"As mine is yours. Eternally" he smiled into my hair as he pulled me in for a kiss "I guess I just needed to hear you say it. We've done so little talking the last few days"

"Well I wouldn't say that little it's just been slightly more.....conversational" I laughed as he kissed me. Deep and full, I was entirely certain those kisses would serve me for an eternity of happiness.

**I'm really aware that an awful lot isn't going on in each of these chapters at the moment. But it will get there as the plot unfolds. I hope that you enjoy reading anyway and find some fun in the chapter ******** Your reviews are the most inspirational and exciting thing. So thank-you!! Everyone xx**


End file.
